Nanoclays are known to be added to polymers to improve some properties of the polymers.
For this purpose, the nanoclays must be modified to be hydrophobic so as to be miscible with the polymers by conversion of the nanoclays to ammonium or phosphonium form.
Conventional ammonium form nanoclays when used to form composites with high melting polymers, while providing modest increase in modulus, because of low thermal stability begin to decompose at around 200° C. resulting in composites with significant coloration (so their use is limited to forming dark colored objects) and have poor elongation and toughness (impact resistance).
Conventional phosphonium form nanoclays when used to form composites with high melting polymers, while having acceptable thermal stability, have defective modulus and elongation properties and may be immiscible with the polymers.